


Sexting

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa get a little distracted while trying to do research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

Louisa glanced away from the book that she was reading as her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She picked it up carefully and read the text under the table. Then she grinned and looked at her girlfriend, who was sitting at the computer station. It was Linda who’d suggested that they go to the Jorvik City Library to study, where they’d also have the internet to help them with their research.

 _“What are you wearing?”_ the text read.

 _“Lisa, you can see me,”_ Louisa texted back. Her phone buzzed again a second later, still in her hand.

 _“I meant under your clothes, duh. Your underclothes.”_ Louisa snickered.

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.”_

_“Well, yeah. That’s why I’m texting you.”_

_“I don’t make a habit of remembering what underwear I put on in the morning.”_

_“Shame. Thought you’d dress yourself with the expectation of running into a sexy girl.”_

_“Not everyone is like you.”_ She sent a few hearts after that, just to make sure that Lisa knew that she was joking.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I can see your thong from here.”_

Lisa twisted around in her seat to look at herself, and Louisa stifled a giggle.

_“No you can’t.”_

_“So you are wearing one then.”_

_“Maybe ;)”_

Louisa chewed on her lip for a moment, then sent a text back.

 _“I could tell you, but I’d rather show you.”_ Lisa put her phone down and did something on the computer. Louisa saw several ‘blocked site’ notices appear before one finally loaded.

 _“Are you trying to look up porn on library computers?”_ Louisa asked.

The next text that came wasn’t a reply to her question, but it almost made her burst into laughter in the middle of the silent library.

_“Howdy partner! Want to mount our stallions and ride into the night?? (Stallions= our genitalia) haha! :) Reply soon, I’m aroused!”_

_“Omg,”_ Louisa sent back once she’d stopped shaking with laughter.

_“Yeah, you’ll be saying that later.”_

_“I’ll hold you to that.”_

_“Oh, I’ll be the one holding you down.”_

Louisa felt her face heat up and put her phone down, trying to focus back on the book. But it was hard to when she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. And feel it in other places.

“You two can go if you want,” said Linda. “I’m fine here studying on my own.”

“What? How did you know?” asked Louisa. Her face couldn’t get any warmer, but it sure as hell tried.

“You’re blushing so much that frankly I’m worried about your blood pressure. And your breathing is kind of heavy,” said Linda.

“Oh,” said Louisa. She ran a hand over her hair. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Linda. “Just go and get it out of your system. There’s no way you’ll be able to concentrate now.”

“Was Lisa like this in school too?” asked Louisa, getting up and putting her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

“No,” said Linda. “I think she just really likes you.”

“Or I just like seeing her get all flustered,” said Lisa, appearing and wrapping her arm around Louisa’s waist.

“Maybe try doing that when we’re not studying something so important,” said Linda. “Go get laid, I’ll be waiting here when you get back.”

“Thanks, Lin,” said Lisa. “C’mon, you. Let’s ride our stallions into the night.”

“I don’t want to know,” said Linda, shaking her head with a smile. She watched them as they walked out of the library giggling like a pair of newlyweds. Then she turned back to the book that she’d been reading the whole time. If they could take a break from studying, so could she.


End file.
